Human Behavior
by Khaleda
Summary: The darker sibling of Violently Happy. Sometimes, when everything seems just right, it's almost too much to handle. JinxRaven.
1. Alarm Call

**Human Behavior**

So, Violently Happy became quite popular…and I've decided to do another fic with our girls. It's not a sequel but a continuation of VH, picking up where it left off with the epilogue. If you have come across this story without previously reading VH, you might be confused as to certain plot elements and the like.

Also, this story will venture away from the cartoonish aspects of Teen Titans, becoming slightly more AU. Will focus more on the characters surviving in the city and not so much as the vigilante teens waiting for the alarms to sound.

Again, the title is a song by Bjork, as are a few chapter titles.

Same disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; the plot and any original characters are mine.

**Chapter One: Alarm Call**

If you ever get close to a human…be ready to get confused. Because there's definitely no logic to human behavior…no map… They're terribly moody, then all of a sudden turn happy. But, oh, to get involved in the exchange of human emotions is ever so…satisfying.

There's no map and a compass wouldn't help at all…

--Human Behavior--Bjork

* * *

There was something raw and primal in the atmosphere; black swirls seething across the sky. Crisp, bitter air and a low distant rumble drowned the senses with one tranquil thought; a storm was brewing in the early morning east. Wind ripped across the bay with a howl; angrily the surf grew rough and frothy. The Tower stood guard ever-vigilant. 

A pair of violet eyes peered down from the clouds. The figure hovered in the unpleasantly cold December air, straining, grasping something in her hands as she fought to stay put in the gusty weather. Her thumb traced slowly, almost hesitantly across the coarse concrete, eyeing the object in her hand again as if she were surprised to still see it there. Then again, she was taken aback to see _him_ again. He may not have looked as he did the last time they were together, but who really knows what the creature's true form was. Regardless, that voice, that charmingly evil brogue sent shivers across her skin; once welcomed, but no longer.

Eyes flickered back to the roaring waters below. It was the only thing she could think of to keep the previous episode from happening again. Magic protected the ancient pages from fire, and security systems were apparently no match for someone that desperate to be free. Who knew what feeble soul might come across that wretched book, tricked by the wicked ways of the ancient mage. The best place for her good friend Malchior was where no one could find him and the last place they'd look; frozen shut in time beneath the murky, brackish water.

Fingers gripped tightly around the book. He didn't love her, he used her—why was she so afraid to let go? The bastard came back to seek revenge and then turned it on Raven's new love out of jealousy. Yet despite it all, there was a little part of her that pained to remember how good it felt when she met him; his soothing voice lulling her to sleep; the laughter, the smiles in the early morning sunrise. No amount of pain and betrayal could erase those memories. It only made it more agonizing to try.

Violet eyes blinked away a tear; pale fingers let the concrete coated book plummet to the bottom of the bay. Almost instantly, the ripples vanished into the waves; choppy and cruel, mercilessly swallowing up whatever failed to fight the current. _Have a nice life_, she smiled.

* * *

"Where the hell's my other boot!" Jinx growled, scurrying around on hands and knees in her closet in search of her missing footwear. As impatient as she may be normally, she was even more edgy when awake at four thirty in the morning. It was almost time for her shift to start at the Phoenix Café and the girl was never late a day in her life; this certainly wasn't going to be the first. She peered under the bed only to find a sock, hair tie, and a few gobs of dust. 

_I just moved in and there're dust bunnies already? _

It wasn't like her to lose things, and definitely not her favorite pair of black boots. Unless of course she was absentminded and periodically forgot that it _was_ like her to misplace things. This seemed to be the case as Jinx glared at the boot resting beside a box she hadn't bothered to unpacked yet. Pink eyes ran over the words scribbled hastily in black marker on the cardboard…_Do Not Open. _

Sure, the phrase was a little cliché but she had to write something there… It was her past; filled with years and years worth of knowledge from HIVE Academy, mission briefings, client intel, some tools of her trade. It was odd to see, knowing what was inside, watching it sit there inanimate. Her stomach fluttered just at the sight of the box, leaving her wishing it really was as simple as sealing up her past behind a strip of duct tape. Discarding said articles would alleviate the problem temporarily, but a part of her just couldn't get rid of the tangible aspects of memories from days long past.

Snatching the boot with an irritated growl, she shoved it on her foot, grabbed the box and cast it rather uncerimoniously into her closet. She leaned backwards against the door, staring at her feet. Everything from the way she fought to the way she tied the very boots on her feet was a trait cemented firmly in her. Asking herself to cease thoughts and nostalgia from her thieving past was like asking her not to breathe. And the feline thoroughly enjoyed breathing. She could feel the box mocking her through the door.

Jinx pushed off the door and sauntered to her bathroom, picking up her toothbrush and squeezing out a little dab of toothpaste. The brand she bought tasted god awful, but kept her sharp canines pearly white. Like the majority of the population, while she brushed, she stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink, making childish expressions at herself. _Mmm, baking soda_.

Her eyes took in her appearance, judging whether or not it was acceptable enough to venture out of her home. Today was green to go. She kept her hair down most of the time now, the style having grown on her--but refused to dye it another color. Cotton Candy Pink was the only shade for her and she couldn't explain why. After she rid the last bit of paste from her mouth, she lifted her jacket off the hook on her closet door, glaring through the barrier at the box as she zipped up.

_Why? Why_. It wasn't really a question any longer. Just one constant feeling manifested into that little three letter word. She was finding fewer and fewer reason as the days dragged on. With another growl, she grabbed her keys and locked the front door before she left.

Jinx paused, taking in a deep breath tainted with the promise of rain. As she descended the stairs, she cast a glance towards the bay. A flash of lightning streaked across the far off horizon. She smiled at the storm creeping its way to the still sleeping city. Nothing was better than curling up with a cup of coffee and a good book, watching the rain. And if the storm was indeed coming, business would be slow and Jinx would settle down in her favorite chair.

Not willing to take anymore chances with police officers, old friends, and ancient mages, Jinx had moved her home far from the old apartment in East District. Her new loft apartment in the west overlooked the city…and conveniently placed her closer to Titan's Tower. While it may seem strategically flawed to place ones home close to those who seek out wrongdoers, it certainly made it easier to sneak off to visit with a certain girl that lived atop the tower. _If I wasn't already late I'd drop over for a quick visit right now…

* * *

_

"You know, I have little incentive to be here on time if the manager just moseys in whenever she feels like."

Jinx narrowed her eyes at the man leaning against the front door of the Phoenix Café. "It's only four fifty-seven, Scott, shift doesn't start until five," she grumbled as she fished her keys out of her jacket pocket.

"Yeah, yeah, just open the door already; I'm freezing my nuts off here."

"What a shame," she unlocked the door and entered, leaving the door to slam into Scott as he shuffled in with hands buried in pockets.

After several minutes of insults and heated disagreement, Jinx had sent Scott off to prepare the morning coffees. Wandering to the windows, pink eyes watched as the skies finally let the rain fall. Slowly at first, but it quickly escalated to pouring, drenching the city in a violent onslaught of rain. Little drops trickled down the glass, as if in their own world where time was no consequence; sometimes she envied those little bastards. The rain reminded her of two distinct things, and ironically polar opposites; Raven and the thrill of the heist. She sighed, heading to the front counter to await the first of the day's customers.

At quarter after five a girl rushed inside, shaking off as she hurried to the back. Jinx eyed her silently until she was just passing her by…

"Just get here when you can, Lily," The feline smirked to herself as the other girl mumbled under her breath. God, she loved doing that.

Shortly after, a few people filed inside, shaking off coats and making their way to the counter for the first caffeine fix of the day. The process of taking someone's order was agonizingly slow and degrading. Jinx faked a smile, biting her tongue at any and every occurrence of stupidity on the part of the customer. The job didn't bother her as much as the people did. Rudeness, indecisiveness, and pure idiocy were common traits. Her personal favorite were the old conservative women that stared in shock and slight disgust at her wildly pink hair and eyes, asking to speak to the manager, huffing when she informed them she was the manager. Some mornings were just too much for the thief to bear… she could crush them all like bugs, yet here she was, serving them coffee. It seemed wrong, so very wrong.

Her eyes drifted over to an approaching business woman yelling franticly into her cell phone. And much to the feline's dismay, the woman walked up to the register to place an order.

"No, no that's not right, don't settle for that!" the brunette glowered at the air before her, staring vacantly through the girl.

_So much for a nice quiet morning in my favorite chair_, Jinx sighed. _This should be pleasant…_ "Hi, how are you doing this morning?"

The woman shot her a slightly confused look, briefly flashing a semblance of a smile before barking an order to the poor soul that was on the other line.

"…May I take your order?" irritation seeped its way in as the seconds ticked by.

"The meeting's at one thirty--if that presentation isn't finished by then we're screwed! Get your ass working on it, idiot!" A line was forming behind the yuppie, also growing annoyed by the woman's antics. Yelling and bickering soon filled the normally laid back atmosphere.

Pink eyes darted back and forth between the woman and slightly angry mob of coffee-deprived souls behind her. Is this what her life had become? Selling herself for a meager, legal earning to the general public; waking up at the crack of dawn, painting on a smile to please the rude assholes that called the city home? Thoughts drifted back to nights spent creeping through shadows, picking pockets, robbing people blind… Life on the edge, eluding the authorities; nocturnal prowling through the alleyways, finding the perfect place to score the next big heist. Those were the days that defined who she was, what she was made of; Jinx was a born thief. This was driving her mad.

With a mental sigh, she regrettably tuned back in to the crowd before her, immediately feeling what little patience she had left ticking down to zero as the crowd grew louder and more frantic.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Enough!" she slammed her fist down on the counter top so hard the register shifted a few inches. Silence befell the room; all eyes staring at the fuming girl.

The brunette was the first to speak as she muttered quietly into her phone "…I'll call you back."

_Okay, maybe that was a little excessive_… "May I _please_ take your order," Jinx growled through a gritted-teeth smile.

"I want to speak to the manager."

_Ah fuck it. _"I _am_ the manager and I don't give a shit," Jinx ripped off her apron and stormed to the back, happily hearing the silence continue in the dining room. Scott gave her a look, opening his mouth to say something.

"You've just been promoted," Jinx mumbled, throwing the keys (perhaps a little too hard) at him. He stared in slacked-jawed confusion vacantly rubbing his now throbbing chest as the keys rested at his feet. With a quick note written in the office, Jinx disappeared out the back door into the pouring rain.

* * *

A dull beeping startled Raven from her quiet meditation. Her eyes drifted to the stainless steel clock hanging on the kitchen wall before she reached down and flipped open her communicator. She was greeted by a soaking wet girl and a small smile. 

"Hey…you wanna let me in?"


	2. Unrealities

**Human Behavior**

**Chapter Two: Unrealities**

Raven smiled teasingly at the dripping wet feline while Jinx stared back at her pitifully on the communicator screen.

"Did someone forget her umbrella?"

"Don't make me do the pouty face—I'll do it," Jinx threatened with a slight quiver of her bottom lip.

Raven chuckled and got up from the kitchen table. A few moments later, one of the large front doors heaved open; the sound of pouring rain echoed in the hallway. Raven leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed, inspecting the creature before her. Jinx' favorite pair of combats adorned her feet as she stood in a puddle; she wore plain black cargo pants and a new dark blue The North Face jacket Raven had never seen before. Her neon hair hung around her face in thick, tattered strands.

"I thought you worked the opening shift today."

Jinx grumbled to herself at her girlfriend's memory and intuitive nature. And that damn empathic ability she was most certainly using at the moment... She flashed a smile and stepped inside, peeling off her jacket. "I got out of it," she leaned down, capturing the shorter girl in a kiss.

"…How fortunate," lips curved into a smug smirk. "You should change out of those wet clothes."

Jinx squeezed out as much of the rainwater from her hair as possible before shaking herself off. "I'm actually pretty dry. Just my hair suffered...its going to look fantastic once it dries…"

"I see. You want something to eat? I made tea and toast," Raven led them back to the kitchen, smiling to herself at the 'squish, squish' coming from behind.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Raven eyed the sorceress as she settled back down into her chair. "Since when are you not hungry?"

"What's with all the questions? I get off from work and ate already and suddenly you're suspicious of something," Jinx plopped down into a chair, letting out a quiet sigh.

Raven shot her a look but said nothing. She didn't think she asked a lot of questions…did it come off that way? Was she suspicious? No, no. She was still just a little edgy from saying goodbye to her dear friend earlier; that was all. Picking up a piece of toast, she produced a small smile "Sorry, it's…I'm just a little off today."

Jinx read the pale girls face carefully, having learned to pick up the most subtle of expressions from the stoic empath. "You finally got rid of him" she said with a sideways look while tracing unknown things on the tabletop with her fingers.

"I did."

_Said with such relief and…sadness. Poor girl. Goddamn that bastard…best to cheer her up. But how…_ "Good. No worries then, right? Tell you what," Jinx slid her chair over, wrapping her arms around Raven, who leaned into the embrace. "How about we go curl up in bed and watch a movie or something. Rainy days are good for snuggling," the feline planted a kiss on her cheek; Raven smiled and hugged back tightly.

Sometimes Raven's reactions still surprised Jinx. Whether it was a smile, smirk, hug, glare, laugh—anything, the feline still found herself doing a double-take just to be sure she wasn't imagining it. Who knew that girl was so, dare she say, warm and cuddly? Obviously not on the outside, Raven wasn't the holding hands, public displays of any affection kind of girl. But, Jinx had happily discovered, she didn't have any problem with intimacy. Some of the sweetest moments were spent lying entwined, just whispering loving words, telling tales never before told in the early morning light. Sure, it may have taken some drastic circumstances and sheer dumb luck to happen upon, but regardless of any and all things as far as Jinx was concerned…Raven was hers.

"Watch a movie or something?" Raven repeated with one brow raised. "If you want _something_, you should know by now you have to ask for it first…" she grinned and took a bite of toast.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that—you really do think about sex all the time, don't you?"

"Not since before some irritating girl ran into me in the alley one cold, rainy night."

"I've created a monster…" Jinx slipped out of her chair and meandered to the fridge, opening the door and staring inside; her stomach growled audibly.

"Not hungry, I see," Raven watched as the girl snooped through the various food items for anything appetizing. Jinx pulled out a box of half eaten pizza, her expression deeming said food articles unfit for consumption. She pushed the box back inside and pulled out a banana.

"Who refrigerates bananas?" she asked while peeling the ripe yellow skin.

"I'd presume Starfire. But then again, the other three aren't exactly excluded for lack of common knowledge either," Raven let the hunger issue slide.

Jinx ate silently, never taking her eyes off the table top. It didn't take an empath to tell that there was something obviously on the girl's mind. Raven could feel turmoil, frustration, and anxiety pouring off the sorceress. If she really wanted to know, she could delve deeper into her mind and find out what the trouble was--but that would be rude and break the trust the two had built up against all odds. The moral dilemma rarely prevented Raven from doing much, but she wouldn't do that to the one person she loved. If Jinx wanted to talk about it, she would. Gods know the girl could talk when feeling inclined to…

Raven glanced towards the clock; 6:31am. While she was the official early bird of the group, any second now Robin would be down in the kitchen to make himself breakfast; usually a bowl of cereal, a glass of orange juice or milk, and some form of fruit. _That was probably his banana…_Starfire would be the next to show her chipper morning face as she floated about in whatever cause for merriment today was. Perhaps the Tamaranian festival of belated moonings or a celebration of the harvest of some ghastly item they consider food. That girl certainly was one of the happiest, celebratory beings Raven had ever met. A little _too_ happy.

Some time around seven Cyborg would march into the kitchen and clamber around the pots and pans, making an unpleasant racket until he found something suitable for making waffles in. If he would just wash the skillet he had used the day prior, he would have it this morning, but that concept was one never grasped by the titanium Titan. And lastly, Beast Boy would drag his sorry hide downstairs whenever the smells wafted up to his room; usually to gripe about the stench of cooking pig in the morning making him want to vomit. Or something of that matter; like the other four somehow managed to forget that their green friend was a vegetarian.

After noticing that the girl hadn't blinked in a while, Raven frowned. "Jinx…is something troubling you?"

Slowly, pink eyes crept upwards until they met the steady, concerned gaze. For a split second, her guard faltered; she felt it, knew that Raven would have instantly picked up her betraying eyes. "No…I'm just tired."

* * *

Jinx slammed the rusty back door shut and stood fuming, letting the rain drench her in a feeble attempt to cool everything down. That was her last nerve, the long fuse reached the end and ignited, and in a rather tame fashion she mused. It could have gone much differently, with fire and the works… Slowly, as she watched the little streams of water snaking across the earth, she felt back in control, level-headed and calm. 

After a few minutes, she promptly zipped up her old nylon jacket and headed down the back alley to the adjacent street. It was only twenty minutes after five and in combination with the weather, the streets were fairly deserted. Booted feet trudged through the streets, leading the body somewhere neither knew. Thoughts quickly flooded her questioning mind. She had a good job at the café, made decent money, made rent and bills with plenty to spare. But that wasn't who she was. It was so boring and predictable—Jinx was truly gifted in the art of relieving people of their worldly pleasures. She did it with style, grace, and military precision. How could you waste such talent, especially when it was something she enjoyed doing? Sure, it was illegal… apparently some of the best things in life are.

She paused momentarily to get her bearings in the fog. Confirmation came when her eyes focused on the beat up door of an abandoned clothing store once leading down into Luke's lair. What ever happened to the man was still a mystery. When police invaded the underground club, only four bodies were found; three mindless drones and the calculatingly efficient Karl. His brains were, of course, all present and accounted for in their scattered state around the floor. Didn't Raven crush the possessed body of Luke in her tendrils in an effort to defeat Malchior? Apparently not, as his body lay lifeless on the floor the last they saw of that wretched place, no one has yet to find him dead or alive.

The question then rises as to how the two girls got away from legal prosecution for the four deaths. And to answer simply, in a club for criminals the chance for gang-like brawls are high. When asked, Raven gave a statement identifying several big hitters on the warrants list, and by the time she arrived on scene, chaos had escalated and she left for a more urgent emergency. Being an upstanding citizen and honored vigilante had its perks. Something that was very foreign to Jinx.

With a sigh, she turned around, heading ultimately for the Tower. She needed some time alone with Raven to remind herself of how happy she was with the girl. She _was_ worth staying legit for, and usually the thoughts that have become increasingly more frequent lately had never before crossed her mind. What, then, was the cause? Was her whole relationship with Raven and change of life just a manifested form of seducement? That seemed so wrong, not possible at all. What the psion loved about Jinx was her natural absurdity; the feline never changed anything about her personality in order to appeal to the stoic bird. They were generally almost complete opposites, sharing a similar sense of humor and taste in witty conversation. One dark and serious, the other, light and laid back. Yet somehow, against all reason and odds, they two were an almost perfect pair. Jinx felt this new trouble would somehow affect the previous statement. She growled and turned left, walking up Vine St. Her level of irritation grew more heightened as saw a man shuffling down the street under a bright red umbrella, obviously lost in conversation on his cell phone. _The perfect target for a pick pocket…yep…what a shame._

Jinx felt herself subconsciously aligning up with the other's path, preparing for the slight bump that would cost the absentminded man his wallet. Closer and closer they drew. A surge of adrenaline and excitement flooded her senses; she found herself allowing what was most certainly to come. At the point of no return, she never felt more alive in her entire life. Years worth of the same feeling sparked up in her memories as rapidly as the rain drops fell. The two brushed by one another slightly, and in a split second, the deed was done.

"Sorry, miss," the man mouthed to Jinx, who only smiled and nodded her head slightly.

_No, no. Excuse me, sir_…

A smirk told all as she turned back around. After traveling a safe distance away from the clueless sucker, Jinx opened the worn, brown wallet, instantly upgrading her smirk to a solid grin. Four crisp fifty dollar bills smiled back. _Why hello Mr. Grant and friends. The pleasure is all mine, kind sirs, but the thanks should go out to Thomas L. Rider for being such a good sport._ She pocketed the cash, leaving the wallet beside a bench she passed by, continuing her journey.

Her thieving senses were buzzing with glee; she just had to do more. As if to suggest, the wind howled fiercely down the road, sending chills through the thin jacket she wore. With winter well in swing, she really needed a new jacket with the amount of time she spent outside. An idea instantly announced itself as she spotted one of her favorite outdoor apparel and sports dealers in town. The doors may be locked and lights dimmed, but those were things she looked for in a good target. She felt the corners of her lips curve upwards as she headed towards the back after one good glance around.

* * *

Raven watched the girl in silence for a while, trying to shake herself of the odd feelings she just picked up. She came to the conclusion that Jinx just wasn't ready to talk, and, being the one in such situation many a time herself, Raven respected her privacy. "Well then, let's go lay down and accomplish some snuggling, then," she smiled warmly, extending her hand. 

Jinx perked up a bit, in eyes and smile, placing her hand in Raven's. In a cool, smoky fog, the two vanished just as a sleepy-eyed Robin made an appearance in the kitchen. He blinked a few times, not quite sure he saw what his eyes had reported, but shrugged it off as something having to do with the dark titan. His stomach was a far more pertinent matter.


	3. Downward Spiral

**Human Behavior**

**Chapter Three: Downward Spiral**

Raven inhaled slowly and deeply, sighing. There were very few moments where everything seemed to fade away, not mattering in the slightest; very few moments where everything felt right in the world. Where time stood still; when sound and color blended into the vibrant atmosphere of 'perfect.' The cynic inside fought the idea tooth and nail; perfect didn't exist, it was all just rationalization—but she never could keep that peaceful sigh from escaping.

Jinx nuzzled closer into the Titan.

"I love you, Raven."

The empath smiled, kissing her forehead, "I love you too."

The two lay in blissful silence for a little while longer before Jinx abruptly sat up and off the bed, jostling the day dreaming bird a bit. "Holy crap!"

"What?' Raven stared with brows raised in slight confusion as the feline stood beside the bed.

"I just realized that I've been in your room at least two dozen times and I haven't looked at all the neat stuff you have."

"That's probably because every time we come in here it's to either sleep or—"

"—What is this thing?" Jinx reached out to grab an odd looking bottle resting on one of the shelves of the bookcase. The glass was opaque and black as night. Obviously hand blown, it twisted out and around itself like tendrils leading up to the sterling silver stopper keeping whatever the bottle contained inside. It was marvelously designed and out of the ordinary, leaving even the most casual of glances wondering what it was.

"Don't touch that!" the empath launched herself across the room, smacking the reaching hand away. Her eyes immediately inspected the vial to ensure it remained undisturbed and motionless.

Jinx blinked, surprised initially by the speed in which Raven had gotten from the bed to the opposite side of the room; then by her reaction to trying to touch the object…

"Did you just raise your voice? Damn…please don't tell me this is some vortex that will cast us all into oblivion or something as dramatic and depressing."

"Close."

Jinx stared at her girlfriend for a few silent seconds. "Usually this is the part where you tell me what it is…"

Satisfied, Raven looked back to Jinx. "I'm not telling you what it is; only that you can't touch it."

Pink eyes pleaded for a moment with unmoving violet before drifting back to the bottle. There it sat, inanimately in all its mysterious glory. An onyx, twisting, shiny something filled with endless possibilities to which the horrendously curious mind of the feline pained to discover. A corrosive chemical perhaps? Soil from hallowed ground? Bath salts? Oil? A stash of whiskey—the possibilities were endless.

"You, miss, are the devil."

"No, no. I'm only his daughter," she produced a small smile.

"Close enough in my case," Jinx poked the tip of the psion's nose. "Alright. If I can't touch that…_thing_…" her eyes narrowed momentarily, "what can I touch?"

Raven shrugged, seemingly indifferent; but the thief knew better. Raven was smiling on the inside; probably more than any normal person would in this situation.

"Well, I see lots and lots of books," Jinx trailed her fingers across the spines as she moved down the shelf. "But they don't really interest me, especially since the last one I saw tried to kill me."

"Not every book I own contains a disgruntled sorcerer, you know," Raven pulled out a dusty tome, flipping through it idly while the feline prowled across her room.

"Let's see…candles, odd metal sculptures…various jars filed with unknown substances…" Jinx picked up a glass container, unscrewing the lid and taking a whiff of its contents, immediately regretting having done so. The scent of centuries-old rotten eggs burned her nose like fire.

"Oh, that's sulfur," Raven quipped between flipping pages.

"Why on earth do you have that just lying around?" Jinx shoved the container back on the shelf, moving along after Raven's disturbing reply.

"You never know…"

The feline just stared and shook her head. God knows what other dangerous articles that girl had horded in this room of hers. She decided to look for things slightly less menacing than the various unlabeled bottles scattered haphazardly across the room. Her eyes landed on an odd little plush bird, its feet dangling off the shelf. "Why do you have a stuffed…crow?"

"It's not a crow, it's a raven."

"My mistake; raven then. Why? I mean, it's kinda…creepy. It has two sets of…eyes."

Raven smiled a little at fond and irritating memories from a trip with the tin man and green boy. "It came from inside my mind."

"Inside your mind…alright, you need to lay off the pot for a while."

"And you need to stop staring at that," Raven turned the girl's chin away from the forbidden bottle.

"There's a genie in it, isn't there?"

An exasperated sigh answered.

"…Is that where you keep your mood-altering substances?"

Death glare.

"Why won't you tell me!?"

Raven just floated over, sitting down on the edge of the bed; her face blank aside from the obviously smirking gaze.

Jinx huffed then growled. "You suck."

"Come here…" Raven cooed softly, beckoning the sorceress closer with one index finger.

Jinx begrudgingly obliged, shuffling over with a pout. In a split second she had shoved the empath backwards and was straddling her supine form with a triumphant grin. "I'll figure it out eventually, and when I do…I'll…do…something."

"Well that was a disaster…"

The glare Jinx sent her did nothing more than make the girl chuckle. So instead, the sorceress hushed her with a kiss. "You're such an ass."

Raven grinned, running her hands up and down the feline's sides. On the second caressing pass, she paused on a rather odd lump in the back right pocket of her cargos. Jinx normally didn't carry anything in her back pockets, so this object was cause for some curiosity. Before the girl could protest, Raven retrieved the paper-like item. One brow rose as she held a wad of fifty dollar bills. Her eyes drifted questioningly to the thief's.

Jinx also raised her brow, smiling a bit. "What? It was payday yesterday," she lied so coolly even she believed it.

It was obvious by her expression that Raven wasn't as believing. Her eyes examined the folded currency with slight distrust. She thought back to the new, expensive blue jacket the girl sported when she arrived. Jinx made decent money at the café, but not so much that she could purchase an overpriced The North Face jacket and still have three hundred-some dollars lying around. _Maybe she saved up for the jacket—why am I even questioning this?_ "Why did you put it in your back pocket instead of your wallet, then?"

Jinx shrugged. "I dunno. I'm a little absentminded sometimes."

Raven slipped the money back, the odd expression still lingering.

"What's wrong?" Jinx pouted a bit, leaning down.

Raven grew silent for an eerily long while, during which her violet-blue eyes held Jinx in a soul-grasping stare; the sorceress felt her stomach clench and her mouth went dry.

Having grown used to the girl's mannerisms, the stare itself wasn't what was making Jinx uneasy; it was the little bit of guilt mixing with that omniscient aura Raven gave off. As quickly as her playfulness came, it vanished in a blink, replaced with a frigidity once reserved for mortal enemies. The empath felt as cold and hard as stone beneath her—had Raven figured it out? Or was she just assuming and denying herself at the same time, growing more irritated and angry by the second?

Jinx sat back a little, concern now written clearly across her pale face. "Raven?"

"You'd tell me if anything was bothering you, right?" She finally spoke, so quiet and low Jinx barely caught it all.

"Of course," she furrowed her brow, laying down beside Raven and enveloping her in a hug; one that was only half-heartily returned. "Of course I would, you know that," she repeated quietly.

Raven pick up the sadness in the other's voice, feeling a tad bit awful for jumping to uncertain, though quite possible conclusions. "I know, I'm sorry," she closed her eyes, leaning in to rest her head on Jinx's shoulder. "I'm just tired."

"Then let's take a nap," Jinx pulled the comforter up over them, snuggling closer.

Raven, in all honesty, wasn't the least bit sleepy. She just had this creeping feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Something was off, her brain was sending up red flags and she wasn't completely sure why. _Of course I know why_. She scolded herself for ever doubting Jinx. But the rationality of the issue at hand was a suspicion not unlikely to pass; once a thief, always a thief. _No, I need to be more trusting_. Violet eyes stared at the ceiling. _God I hope I'm wrong about all of this_.

* * *

Jinx slammed the front door shut and immediately took up pacing her flat back and forth, every now and then pausing to stare at the cell phone cradled in her hand. She chewed on her thumb nail, staring off into space; turmoil surged through her veins uncontrollably. Her fingers deftly flipped open her phone, only managing to stare at the illuminated numbers and screen in the dim light of her apartment. The sun was setting, yet she hadn't switched on her lights. Not that she really noticed; distraction was surpassing all else. 

With a growl, she closed her phone and cast it on her couch, heading to take a shower. _Maybe the hot water will clear my head. Unlikely, but…_ she sighed, running her hand through her hair. _I'm so distracted I can't even finish a…I don't remember leaving my blinds open. _Pink eyes stared at the far western window that seemed slightly out of place. The normally closed blinds were pulled up halfway, faintly crooked, with one of the plastic sections flipped the opposite way.

Jinx walked over, feeling a cold draft fluttering against her bare feet. The window was slightly ajar. She ran her fingers over the locking mechanism.

"It's broken."

Instantly, she whirled around, heart pounding, eyes wide with anger and fear. There was a fire escape leading up to that widow—anyone could have climbed up from the streets below and broken in. Was someone still here? She surveyed the open expanse of her loft. Her closet door stood wide open, nothing was missing; no one was there. There wasn't anywhere for someone to hide. No where, that is, aside from behind the closed bathroom door.

She blinked; tuning all senses on the possible intruder lurking. Conditioned training immediately taking over, she slowed her breathing, controlling her body with mental precision that would turn a Buddhist monk green with envy. She swallowed once and slowly crept closer. Her ears strained to hear anything as she silently advanced. Scenarios played over and over in her mind; what if they had a gun?

Who could it be? Why would they be hiding? How long had they been there? She'd only lived there for a little over a week now, why would they break in? She didn't have any valuables yet, just some clothes and a few odd pots and plates. What if there wasn't anyone at all? She was quiet capable of leaving the window slightly open and forgetting she had ever opened it in the first place.

_No, something doesn't feel right_.

As she inhaled, some odor filled her nostrils, sending a myriad of chemical signals across her brain; bringing up memories. She knew that scent. Only two feet separated her from the old wooden door; she could hear slightly muffled movements, every now and then a drip. She felt the humidity coming through the cracks. _They…took a shower? What the fuck? _

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she watched her hand reach out for the brass door knob. She held her breath; in a split second the door was shoved open and pink eyes stared in wide-eyed.

* * *

Beast Boy looked up from his dinner for the forth time, still finding Raven staring at her meal with such intensity he was quite certain her food would catch fire. She'd been like this since Jinx left a few hours ago; he wasn't completely sure that she had remembered to blink in the past five minutes. While he was chewing a mouthful of delicious soy based calzone, he tossed a carefully aimed hunk of bread at the girl. The offending projectile stuck her dead between the eyes. 

He, like the other two mature male individuals at the table, giggled. That was until the blazing leer locked with his green eyes; he shrunk back a bit. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…_

"What did the food ever do to you, Raven?" He laughed; a slightly nervous one.

"Perhaps she was afraid of ingesting your sub-par meat-substitute," Starfire suggested while poking her calzone with a fork.

"Looked more like she was cursing it with her voodoo magic," the green titan wiggled his fingers a bit, gesturing over his plate; completely missing the alien's obvious insult.

Raven raised a brow. _Voodoo?_ A second later her half-eaten plate slammed into his laughing face.

He grimaced, wiping the sauce from his eyes. "Jesus, what the hell's your problem today?"

The empath got up from the table, heading for the door after shooting him a menacing glare. Just before she reached the doorway, he snorted.

"Must be _girlfriend_ problems," he muttered while scraping the mess into a pile.

Robin saw the Psion cringe before the door slammed shut. He exchanged glances with Starfire and Cyborg, frowning.

"Nice, B," the humanoid rolled his eyes.

"What? It's not my fault she has issues—look what she did to the meal I slaved over a hot stove to make for everyone!"

"You mean the meal you got out of the freezer and put in the microwave?"

"Not everyone is appreciative of your childish humor," Starfire giggled as a glob of calzone fell off the green-skinned titan, "which is apparent by the reciprocation."

"Just trying to get her to talk, she never talks to us anymore," Beast Boy grumbled, mashing the thrown food with his fingers.

"You never hear her talk because you're usually far too engrossed in video games or TV. Then you always bother her when it's quite obvious she's in a bad mood; and yet you never learn… Just leave her alone, Gar," Robin sighed, running his hands through his hair.

The changeling slumped in his chair.

* * *

Jinx took a step back, completely at a loss for words. There, standing with a towel around her neck was a lean and slender girl. Tight fitting black leather pants hung low around her waist; a blue-black corset conformed to her shapely figure, accented with gothic touches of black ribbon and steel. Outrageously red hair jutted out wildly, still slightly damp. The young woman turned from applying eye liner; icy blue eyes glared. 

"Goddamnit, Jinxy, don't you knock? I could have jabbed myself in the eye!"

The girl's voice confirmed her identity in an instant; arrogant and sharp, with a faintly Australian accent. Jinx furrowed her brow, confused and irritated, yet glad she wasn't a burglar looking through her medicine cabinet. "…Selinda? What—how did you find me?"


	4. Skin

**Human Behavior**

Hope everyone had a happy holiday. I've got a decently long and…active chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Skin**

"…Selinda? What—how did you find me?"

"After all this time and that's the first thing you say to me?" the red-head snorted, turning back to finish the last darkening line around her cobalt eyes. "I'm insulted."

She had many things in common with creatures of the reptilian variety; a wild-eyed stare, skin cold and thick, impenetrable to almost everything. The blood flowing through her twisted vessels held less warmth and life than one would think necessary for survival. She was certainly attractive, and knew it, using it to her advantage in any and all instances. But the looks were always deceiving; words merely a web of lies luring the perpetual fly for a closer look. A bitter, vindictive, egocentric woman smoldered behind her false smile.

In her defense, however, Shimmer was a loyal teammate and caring sister; to the point where she'd willingly jump in front of a semi for them (the list was short and you'd have to sell your soul to get on it). Not that any of that was excuse enough for her attitude problem; Jinx still enjoyed her company.

"Selinda," Jinx growled, crossing her arms.

The girl rolled her eyes, tossing the towel from around her neck, pulling on her leather coat.

"Baran, of course. You're out of shampoo, by the way." She walked out of the bathroom, past the still glowering Jinx, and plopped down rather unceremoniously on the couch, turning her scrutinizing gaze to her surroundings. "Nice place you got here. A little empty, though…and I would have thought a world renowned thief such as yourself would have more…_stylish_ furnishing," she gestured to the wooden crate serving as a coffee table that her feet were currently resting upon.

"Things change," Jinx softened her expression, wandering over to the window.

Selinda raised a brow in question. What had happened to her comrade since their last meeting? This tall, pale girl looked tired and frustrated as hell; somehow…lost almost. Where had the determination, the wild and recklessness gone? The sorceress was fighting herself; it was apparent by the colors raging across her eerily pale-pink eyes. Selinda watched her friend stare out the glass longingly into the night.

"Sorry about your window."

"No you're not," the feline cracked a small smile.

"Yeah," she chuckled, inspecting her nails. "Not like you ever were one to spend her time looking out windows." A thoughtful look graced her face momentarily before being quickly smothered by one of irritation. "So what's with this 'things change' bullshit? I mean what the hell did you do to your hair? You look so, so _normal_. It's sickening."

Jinx brushed a strand of wayward hair back into place, unknowingly fiddling with the blinds with her other hand. _Stop it, don't show weakness; she'll tear you apart_.

"No." Selinda let her feet fall to the floor unnecessarily. "God, you've gone bloody soft on me," she moaned, shaking her head.

"I have not," Jinx shot back. "I just…took a break to see…to see what civilian life was like."

"It sucks," the red-head retorted. "Boring, bland, and lame—why would you want that? The last time we were together, we heisted six European sports, lifted a rather pricey Monet, and nearly died laughing after we melded that cop car halfway into the street."

"Actually, I recall that _I_ lifted the Monet and heisted the cars while you entertained yourself with the cops," Jinx sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You thought it was hilarious—admit it! You burst out laughing as soon as you saw!"

"Oh, it was funny," the feline smiled.

Selinda stood up, stretching. "So what have you been up to with this _civilian_ life of yours? Did you get a job, fake a smile everyday and come home to your humble little abode every night?"

Jinx almost laughed. "Not exactly…but close enough."

"Ha. You? A real job?"

"Yeah…I actually quit this morning."

"Good. You won't need it anymore anyway," the meta-human smirked, thumbing through the mail that lay on the dinner table.

Jinx cast a sideways glance, slightly irritated that the girl was just making herself at home, and equally anxious about her sudden arrival. "And what does that mean?"

"Well, if I'm going to be staying in Jump for a bit, I need someone to take me on the up-to-date underground tour of the city, silly. You should pay your electric bill, it was due yesterday."

"I paid it online," Jinx stood, heading over to the refrigerator.

"I don't see a computer anywhere…"

"I used someone else's," the sorceress pulled out a bottle of water, draining half the container in one big swallow. "And what is the sudden interest in Jump? I thought you hated it here."

The goth shrugged. "I've been hanging around in Gotham, but that grew boring, fast. Figured I'd look up my old teammate and cause some trouble—" she was interrupted by the humming couch cushion. One slim brow rose as a mischievous smile spread across her lips. _And by the look on her face, she's nervous…how unlike the Jinx I once knew…_ "Is that your new man?" she gestured with her thumb to the couch.

Jinx dashed over and picked up her cell phone, staring at the name blinking on the screen. …_Shit_… "Hold on a sec," she hissed before turning away from those goddamn blue eyes and answering the call in a quieted tone. "Hey, what's up?"

"_The usual,"_ came the dry reply from Raven. _"I was calling to see if your schedule was open later, around one am."_

Jinx tried hard to ignore the inquiring look she knew was plastered on Selinda's face. The meta-human circled around to get a closer look; Jinx was always just looking the other way… Selinda strained to hear what the caller was saying.

"Sure, I don't have any plans." Jinx swatted the girls creeping hand as it snaked around her shoulder, trying to pull the receiver away from her ear enough to see a number or name. She shot Selinda a glare, baring her teeth, "What do you have in mind?"

"_There's going to be a meteor shower, I was wondering if you'd like to come watch it with me."_

The feline smiled; how like Raven. Her tastes in entertainment may seem boring and drab to most, but nothing could contend with the shows Mother Nature created. A night staring up at the vast beyond, gazing at the stars painted across the sky. The sentiment was not lost to the thief.

"Of course I do, that sounds great. Where do you want to meet?"

"_East; over by the shale cliffs. Know the place?"_

"The cliffs? Ah, you mean the other side of the bay. Away from lights, traffic, and in general, people."

"_That's the place. Don't forget."_

"How could I forget something like this?"

"_Well you are a little absentminded at times…"_

"Oh, shut-up…you said one? See you there."

"_Don't be late."_

Jinx smirked and shut her phone, momentarily forgetting the other's presence until she made herself known with a disgusted groan.

"Look at that shit-eating grin on your face. You're absolutely infatuated with him."

"What? No, no, you don't know what you're talking about." Jinx furrowed her brow, desperately trying to change the subject. "So where do you want—"

"—Do I know him? _Please_ don't tell me that was Gizmo on the phone, god help you if you've been snogging that little twit."

"Uhm, eww."

"Well, you're certainly not with Baran…one of your schoolmates, then? I don't recall many big names the year you graduated, but I just might," Selinda scratched her brow in thought for a moment.

"It doesn't matter, you don't know them," Jinx set her phone down on the table, mentally cringing as that word poured from her mouth. _Them? Goddamnit… _

Selinda arched a brow, crossing her arms, slowly taking step after step closer to the retreating Jinx. "Them? Really…why are you playing the pronoun game, hm?" During the extent of her slow prowl, she had traveled from across the room to mere inches from Jinx.

"First of all, my private life is no one's business but my own. Second, I suggest you back off," pink iris's narrowed, locking with blue.

The red-head chuckled faintly, her eyes dipping down; drawing back up the feline's every curve. Normally a gesture of sizing up one's adversary, Jinx got the distinct feeling it was something a little different, a little bit more. A shiver ran down her spine.

"There's only one reason someone plays the pronoun game," Selinda smiled, her eyes shimmering with a haunting glow. "So I really should be asking: do I know _her_…"

Jinx felt the dusting of red on her cheeks and looked away for a moment before returning to a solid scowl. "It's a distinct possibility."

Shimmer laughed, almost triumphantly. "Really? You actually have a girlfriend? That's fantastic…think of all the guys out there kicking themselves. It brings a smile to my face," Selinda still hadn't backed off in the slightest, remaining a little too close for comfort in Jinx' personal bubble.

The feline shifted, considerably uncomfortable with her position between the wall and the slightly taller, undoubtedly more insane Selinda. She _was_ confidence, control, and dominance; Jinx found herself submitting already, through psychological games and those evocative eyes. That thought left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yes…I've had one for around a month now." She stared back darkly, hoping to subconsciously push the girl back a few feet.

"Well good for you. Just clear something up for me; are we playing for the other side or both teams?"

_That was an odd question asked with obvious intent…_Jinx eyed her cautiously. "I haven't really given it much thought. I certainly like this one girl in particular."

"Yeah, that's just so adorable." Those blue eyes drifted down and back up once again.

_What?_ It quickly came to Jinx's attention that Selinda was now even closer. Her hot breath graced her cheeks, making Jinx squirm away the few centimeters until the wall pressed firmly against her back. The red-head was so close, in such a personal space, her eyes hauntingly deep and knowing. Everything was happening so quickly that familiar feelings surged throughout Jinx, instantly making her feel guilty, ashamed, and aroused all at once; and Selinda knew.

"You apparently play for both at least," Jinx finally managed to growl out, though a bit too shakily for her tastes.

The ghost of a smile flashed across her lips once again before Selinda turned and walked to the front door. "Come on. Let's go out for dinner and catch up."

The command caught Jinx off guard almost completely; and by the smirk plastered on the Aussie's face, she must have been staring back blankly. _What…how? How did she do that?_ Trying to retain what dignity she had left, she straightened, clearing away the previous explosion of hormones that so rapidly came and went. That's what struck this as extraordinarily odd—how could she go from fear to surprise to being backed against the wall, visually felt up…and absolutely love it?

"Jinx. Door. Food. I know how you like food…" Selinda now opened the door, gesturing to the night.

Something about this girl made the world stand still; letting the emotions brew, seemingly slow. Then in one sickening move everything caught back up and lurched forward rapidly; opposites switched and surprises emerged. A vortex of swirling feelings surrounded her; she changed them, wrapping up whoever she was with at the time in the intoxicating spontaneity she gave off. It was almost revolting.

Jinx looked at the clock; 7:20. She couldn't miss her date with Raven, but there's no reason not to have dinner with an old friend. _I have plenty of time_. She ran her fingers through her hair, contemplating a little longer before grabbing her coat. "Alright, but I can't stay out late."

"I'll have you home before your coach turns back into a pumpkin, little girl."

* * *

Wick snorted back another contagious spasm of laughter, trying to refrain from having beer trickle out his nose. In response, Jinx and Selinda both burst out laughing. 

"Ah ha, oh god. Wick, stop making me laugh," Jinx rested her forehead on the tabletop, holding her side.

The green-haired boy stifled back a small chuckle before taking another swig of his beer. "But you have such a good laugh," he grinned, straightening his steel-framed glasses.

"It kills me how she throws her head back like that," Selinda sipped her screwdriver, eyes studying the pink-haired girl across the table.

"Oh shut-up, it's not that funny. At least I don't sound like a hyena," she gestured with her eyes back at Shimmer.

"I do not laugh like a hyena."

Wick and Jinx exchanged glances, turning and nodding in retort.

"Pff, whatever. Hey, another round of drinks," she tapped the table as a waiter shuffled by.

"Oh, no, I think I've had too much already," Jinx stared at the three empty glasses and the one quarter-filled on the table in front of her.

"Mojitos are sissy drinks!" Wick blurted out.

"That's just the eleven beers talking, hon," Selinda patted his wily hair.

The server returned, placing another round on the table before slipping away in the crowd. Jinx downed the last of her previous drink, then turned to the Aussie with pouty eyes. "I can't drink anymore."

"Aww, what happened? You used to be able to hold your liquor. Unlike junior here," she gestured to Wick, who was fumbling desperately with trying to open his new beer.

"Yeah, he doesn't get out much. Veronica keeps him busy."

Selinda smirked. "Do I hear 'wipuhsh'?"

"No, no…Veronica's his computer."

The two girls burst out laughing once again.

"Oh, can it already…She's all the w-woman I'll ever need," he smiled to the left, where apparently he saw someone standing. Or was just that tanked his vision skewered. He slowly slumped down in his chair until falling forward, sprawling across half the table; drooling.

Selinda downed her new drink before leaning in closer to Jinx. "Do I need to put that in a sippy cup for you?"

"You can kiss my ass, goth-girl."

"I'd rather just kiss you."

"Heh, yeah—what?" Suddenly a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against her own. Initially her body wanted to respond; she kissed her back before the little voice in her head beat her with the reason stick. She quickly pulled away, blinking, shaking her head. "What the hell are you doing?" She stared back in confusion.

"It's rather obvious, now isn't it?" cobalt eyes stared back momentarily before noticing Wick was long gone on the table. "Ah. Finally." She hopped up, making her way through the crowd to the bar to pay the tab.

Jinx brought her fingers to her lips, trying to shake the strange feeling that had washed over her. What had gotten into Selinda? The last time they were together she showed nothing more than platonic interests in Jinx. Now every word, gesture, look was filled with innuendo. The feeling was exhilarating, and welcomed. It was taking everything in her power to resist the decreasingly subtle advances of Selinda. Despite inhibiting most things, the alcohol wasn't killing any of the guilt or knowing plaguing Jinx. Her eyes drifted over to the passed-out Wick. She needed to get him home, the poor guy never drank much at all before this occasion.

"Don't worry, I called him a cab," Selinda had returned, pulling on her jacket. "Help me get him out to the curb."

Jinx obliged, and with the sleepy-eyed Wick supported between them, the trio stumbled out into the night.

After directing the cabbie to Wick's place and seeing them off, Jinx and Selinda started off for the feline's loft a few blocks away. They walked in silence; one brooding, the other casting glances and gradually inching closer to the other. Selinda spun around in front of Jinx, stopping the girl in her tracks. Once again ridiculously close, she held pink eyes in a solid stare.

"Something the matter?"

"Yeah, and you know what," Jinx glowered, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I know that you aren't fighting very hard."

Selinda was right. And it infuriated her. Jinx' body wanted her so badly it would jump against her on its own if it could. But she just couldn't. Not to Raven. She looked away, desperately trying to break gaze with those sensual blues.

"That's what I thought…" if it were even possible, she inched closer.

The hot breath brushed against her once again, clearly visible in the chilly air. In an instant, Jinx was roughly shoved against the stone wall of the alley, hands pinned above her head, Selinda's lips hungrily pressed to hers. She squirmed, drowning in the electricity scorching throughout her, groaning throatily; only a quiet murmur smothered by Shimmer's kiss. As she tried wriggling her wrist free, a hard and solid bite to her neck followed by a primal growl ceased the fight, eliciting a hushed cry of pain and pleasure from the feline. Selinda pressed against her, running her free hand up the feline's thigh while she kissed and nibbled her wonderfully smooth and toned shoulder.

Jinx could only manage a whimper as Selinda's thigh pushed between her legs, rubbing hard against her. The Aussie smirked, bringing her lips to the girl's ear, delighted to see her jump, tremble at her very touch. She whispered.

"I can stop if you want."

When no reply but an animalistic stare came, she released the feline's wrists and claimed her slightly parted lips in another kiss, dominating her mouth while her hands explored underneath the dark blue jacket obstructing the tone, muscular body from view and touch. Jinx immediately tangled one hand in the red-heads hair while the other rested at the small of her back, keeping her close.

There was something about the ferocity, intensity of Shimmer that lit a fire inside Jinx; one she couldn't explain nor extinguish. She knew this was wrong of her, and aside from that knowledge, her primal brain had taken complete control, leaving her at the mercy of Selinda. With every pin, growl, shove, and bite, Jinx quickly found her place in submissiveness, a role she normally gave to Raven. With the tables turned, she grew frustrated, loving every second of it.

When they broke away, breathless for air, Selinda smiled. "Tongue piercing. Interesting…" she snatched an earlobe between her teeth, gently nibbling and licking her way up. Jinx shuddered, biting back a moan as she felt a warm, wet tongue slip just inside her ear. The feline dug her nails into Selinda's back, pushing against her leather covered thigh, desperately seeking release from the slowly built up tension of the nights events.

Shimmer chuckled, baring her teeth in a low growl as she roughly pushed the panting girl back against the wall. "Not so fast, little one."

Jinx gave her a questioning look, hoping this all wasn't some sick tease. She narrowed her eyes slightly, growling low.

Selinda bit her lip, resisting the urge to put her back in her place… "I wasn't expecting you to be so…receiving. Let's take this someplace else, it's a bit chilly out to be removing clothing," she hissed, running her fingers down Jinx' chest, lingering just above her belt.

The feline squirmed at her touch, locking eyes. "…Alright."

* * *

Raven glanced at the time on her cell phone, drumming her fingers on the ground impatiently. She had purposely told Jinx the shower started an hour before it actually did to be sure she wouldn't miss it. But as one forty-five rolled around, she started to grow irritated. Flipping open her phone, she dialed Jinx' number and waited, knowing that, like the last eight times she'd called, the thief wouldn't pick up. 

Raven watched the meteors jet across the sky in solemn silence; alone.


	5. The Wretched

**Human Behavior**

Sorry this took so long…I've been busy and suffering a mild writer's block…It's a little short, I know, but it was a good place to end the chapter before the next one begins. Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter Five: The Wretched**

Raven shut her eyes as the last meteor streaked low across the cloudless sky; thoughts of where her girlfriend could be scrolled across her mind in a slow, melancholy crawl. They made a date and Jinx never showed up, never called. It was the first time it had ever happened, and the Titan wasn't sure how to react. Maybe there was a legitimate explanation. Raven thought of a few naïve reasons before a little bitterness brought her back to the real ones. _Like incarceration_. She furrowed her brow, knowing that even if she was out thieving and ran into a snag, jail was the last place she'd end up. For the basis that the girl was far too talented in her craft, illegal as it may be, to fail. That left her misplacing her phone, forgetting it was on silent, or purposely putting it on silent. _Can't have a ring tone blasting in the middle of a heist, now can we…_

Raven stood from her perch on a fallen log, staring off across the still waters of the bay. Jinx was a bit of an air head occasionally, but it pained her to think she could forget something like this. She played with the zipper of her black jacket, slipping her cell phone into the pocket of her pants. What if something really happened to her? An accident? She could be unconscious in the shower, face down in some stagnant, filthy gutter on the side of the road …

_Productive thought, Raven. And they call you a cynic._

She should run by her apartment just to be sure. _I swear to Azar, if she's passed out with the television on…_ Raven shook her head, lifting up into the air and heading for town.

* * *

Jinx rubbed her temple as she slowly walked back home, Selinda stalking beside her. As rapidly as the spontaneous urge had come; it vanished, leaving an awful dread burning away at the pit of her stomach. _How could I…what…what the fuck?_ Did she really just make out with Selinda in that alley? She suddenly felt nauseous, dizzy; cold; darkly thinking where it all could have led. None of that felt real, none of it felt like her; but the sickening truth was just that.

There was something nagging at Jinx' mind, pushing through the alcohol induced fog and shame burdening her mentality. Something else was present, a foreign, scheming force never before experienced by the feline. _I feel so…distant_…_God, what have I done?_ _Raven…_ She felt faint; it hit her like a ton of bricks. _…Fuck, what time is it?_ She franticly patted her pockets looking for her cell, finding it missing a few seconds later.

"Do you have my phone?" Her mouth had a dry, metallic taste that wouldn't go away; she blinked rapidly as her vision slowly lurched from side to side. Something was wrong, this wasn't the effects of the few drinks she had.

"Oh, yeah," Selinda reached into her coat pocket, retrieving the small silver device, placing it in Jinx' outstretched hand. "You left it on the table at the bar."

Jinx flipped open her phone, feeling her stomach lurch even more when she read the time to be two forty-eight…and notice the nine missed calls from Raven. _Fuck me…wait, at the bar?_ Something clicked, her mind groaning like an unused machine suddenly asked to perform. Jinx had been drunk many times before, this didn't feel anything like that. And if it wasn't the drinks that were making her feel so strange, then what was?

They had reached her building now, heading up the stairs to the top floor.

A thought murmured throughout her head. No, no. Not possible. That wasn't something that happened; it was just a good thing to watch out for. And Selinda wouldn't do something like that to Jinx…would she?

_She's been blatantly obvious with her intentions this evening, though, knowing I have a girlfriend. This doesn't feel right…not that it would… I just let some girl almost have her way with me in goddamn alley while ditching my girlfriend. My dark, sexy, understanding girlfriend that I owe my very life to. And now we're heading back to my place to finish what we started…Jesus Christ, I'm a fucking bastard._

She stopped at the door to her loft, fixing her narrowed-eyed stare on those blue eyes as they turned.

"What's that look for?" Selinda's brow rose momentarily.

"Did you put something in my drink?"

* * *

Raven touched down silently on the damp pavement of the parking lot; eyes searching the windows of the apartment building for any light coming through the glass belonging to her love. She frowned, seeing none, and turned to leave when a familiar voice caught her ear. She blinked. _Jinx_. The empath headed up the steps towards the top floor. Just as she was about to call out her name, she froze dead in her tracks; the voice of another woman trickled down to her ears.

Selinda just stared back at Jinx indifferently, seemingly unfazed by the question. "You were having a good time, that's all," her eyes narrowed ever so slightly at their corners.

"You didn't answer my question," Jinx almost spat back. Deep down she knew the answer already; it just hurt to even consider.

"Why do you ask?" the goth murmured in a bored tone.

"Because I feel drugged, Selinda, that's why."

"It was nothing, just something to help you relax; you've been so tense lately…" she reached out and trailed her fingertips down the feline's arm.

Jinx backed away, feeling horribly betrayed and used. Her expression set in a deep scowl, she shoved Shimmer roughly backwards. "Fuck you."

"I'd watch your tone, little lady," Selinda brushed her jacket off, "because next time I will…" and with one last bone chilling stare, she sauntered down the staircase, whistling some unknown tune to herself. "See you later, Jinxy."

With an aggravated growl, Jinx kicked the front door several times, feeling her toes cry out in pain with each and every contact. Digging for her keys, she finally managed to unlock her door and fall inside, slamming it shut with a rattling boom. She lay there, slumped over in her dark apartment, just staring. "Such an awful day to spring forth," she muttered bitterly.

A quiet knocking tore her back to reality, and she stood up shakily, wrenching open the door and shouting "I said F…" Raven stood there.

The thief slumped to the floor once again, face buried in hands. Raven let herself in, shutting the door and switching on the lights. She knelt down before Jinx, gently pulling the pale girl's hands from her face. Her cheeks were flushed, hair a bit disheveled; breath tainted with rum, clothes a bit ruffled. "Jinx, what happened?"

Haunted pale pink eyes looked up; a little tear trickled down. "I'm sorry, Raven. Sorry about messing up the date, sorry about messing up everything," she bit her bottom lip to hold back a sob. _Don't cry, for god sakes don't cry_.

"Why don't you let me decide what you did or didn't mess up," Raven reached up, wiping away the tear with her thumb. "Come, sit," she moved over to the couch, pushing the girl down gently before seating herself. "Just start from the beginning."

Jinx sniffed a moment, trying to compose her racing mind to form a semblance of a sentence. "When I got back from your place, I came home to find an old friend had let herself in. We chatted for a bit, and she wanted to take me out to dinner. I agreed, but told her I couldn't stay out late. We met up with Wick at the bar down the street and hung out there for hours…I lost track of time. I was a little tipsy, she was fine, but Wick was gone. She…" Jinx paused, remembering the burning kiss still vivid in her mind.

"She got up to pay the tab and call a cab for Wick. We got him in the cab and sent off, and then we started walking back to my place."

Raven had been watching Jinx intently, picking up each and every little thing her body language gave off. There was something she wasn't telling her, and from the look on the girl's face, she was having a hard time trying to say it.

"Then," she finally felt her lips move, "as we were walking…she pinned me up against the wall of the alley and kissed me. I tried to get away, but I was so dizzy and—"

"She forced herself on you?" the Titan's tone turned dark and vengeful.

Jinx looked at her feet. "…Not exactly."

Raven's heart sank. This certainly wasn't one of the reasons she had come up with earlier; she was starting to wish she had been arrested instead. "Not exactly," the dark bird repeated in monotone.

Jinx cringed. Up until now, Raven had been so forthcoming and warm towards her, her tone was rich with a friendly playfulness most never knew could come from such an individual. But now, to hear those cold, emotionless words pour from her mouth…it was startling. She feared she was going to lose Raven. She was terrified to look up, but did so anyway. The violet eyes that stared back held so much hurt and anger she couldn't quite tell which was worse.

"So what happened," Raven demanded with a slight clip in her tone. "Did you two just fuck in the alley, kiss, play cards, steal the Mona Lisa—what?"

Jinx's stomach tightened; Raven never said fuck. Things were going to get ugly, fast. "No, we just…made out." She felt that bad taste in her mouth come back. "…she put something in my drink. I don't know what, but I still feel weird."

"Sure that's not just guilt." She wasn't even looking at her anymore. Raven glared across the room at the wall, brooding.

"None of that's an excuse, though," Jinx said quietly, almost a whisper. "I headed back here, she followed me wanting more. I told her to go and I came inside. I'm surprised you didn't see her walking down the stairs."

"I saw her," she hissed, suddenly pissed for not pouncing the girl as she walked away so smugly and ripping her to shreds. "And I heard everything."

Jinx felt another tear well up. She stood, slowly pacing to her bed and back, biting the tip of her thumb. "I'm…did I mess everything up?" she finally asked.

Raven didn't move, she didn't speak. Jinx wasn't sure if she had even blinked in the last few minutes. The silence, however, wasn't really the answer she was hoping for. Jinx hung her head slightly, and wandered over to the window. She watched Raven get up and open the door, pausing with her fingers wrapped around the wood.

"I need some time," she finally murmured, stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

Jinx never cried so hard in her entire life.

* * *

Robin peeked inside the computer room sleepily. The girl had been in there since three in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise. Paper lay scattered about the floor, with a slight singeing of the gray carpet near the wall; a mug of steaming hot tea rested on the desk. _She obviously had a rough night…_he stared at one of the ceiling tiles hanging perilously by one corner. "Uhm…What are you doing, Raven?"

"Research," she mumbled, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Oh…are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

_Oook, she's very angry_. He really wanted to ask her what was wrong, if he could help, but the vibes he was getting off of her warned him otherwise; she would probably unleash the fires of a thousand hells on who ever dared distract her. He quietly shut the door, heading back to his room for a little more sleep before the day got too far ahead of him.

Morning brought little solace from the nights events.


	6. Enjoy

**Human Behavior**

I warn you...you'll love and hate me by the end of this chapter.

**Chapter six: Enjoy**

They say there's no such place as paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road; it just goes on and on. But in spite of it all, why am I so driven to find it?

--Wolf's Rain--

* * *

A crimson sunrise painted across the horizon. Jinx stared solemnly out the window, her tired eyes squinting against the morning light. No rest came when she lay down earlier; only dread. The last few hours were spent agonizing over what had happened, wishing it would all disappear. _How stupid_ she though, _to throw such a precious thing away_.

_And Selinda…that, that fucking traitor_. The feline wrapped her arms around herself uncomfortably, the memory of the girls cold, lifeless flesh touching her made Jinx' skin tingle in a disgusting way. She felt dirty, tainted, and empty. She was slipping; slowly falling down a path she swore would never appear. Given something so precious as another's heart to hold in her own shaky hands seemed to be a tab too much for the thief to handle.

With a sigh, she headed to take a shower, dragging her feet across the hardwood floor. Thoughts drifted to Raven. Would she loose the girl's trust over this? _Of course,_ she snorted bitterly. _Raven doesn't give many chances. I'm such an idiot_.

While the water warmed, she glowered at herself in the mirror as she peeled off her clothing. Pink eyes strayed to a large scar marking her pale skin. She ran her fingertips up her side, tracing the dime-sized scar; she turned slightly, bringing the larger, more alarming exit wound into view. The day Raven saved her life for the second time. _She certainly deserves better thanks that this._

She let the scalding water drench her in a feeble attempt to wash it all away.

* * *

"Friend Raven?"

The empath blinked, bringing the tall orange alien into clear focus. She inclined her chin slightly, acknowledging the girl's call.

Starfire settled beside Raven at her favorite spot atop the tower. "Is everything alright between you and Jinx?"

Raven looked away.

The Tamaranian frowned. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really," Raven finally spoke quietly, not looking.

"I think it would help."

The empath turned to Starfire's pleading eyes with a sad smile. "You think?"

"I know it will. Come, you can tell me anything," she placed her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Did you get into a fight?"

"No, no fight."

"What then?"

Raven sighed uncomfortably, running her hand through her hair. After another encouraging stare from Starfire, she cleared her throat.

"Last night we were supposed to meet and watch the meteor shower together. She never showed up, and wasn't answering her phone. I thought that maybe something had happened, so I went to her apartment to check."

Starfire nodded slightly, gesturing to continue despite the girl's furrowed brow.

"When I was walking up the stairs, I head Jinx talking, and…some other woman. They were arguing over something, then Jinx went inside while the other just walked away whistling. I went inside and Jinx broke down and told me that she had met up with this old friend, they went out, got drunk, and the girl made some advances. They made out in some alley…you understand the expression?"

"Yes, I do," Star smiled a bit before returning to her listening frown.

"I suppose they were going back to Jinx' to finish what they started, but Jinx freaked or realized she was acting foolish and told the girl off. She thinks the girl drugged her, but I don't know. I just told her I needed some time and left."

Starfire looked out across the bay for a long while, thinking to herself. When she finally spoke, her voice was light and honest. "I think you both did the right thing."

Raven sent her a confused look.

"Jinx did the right thing by telling you the truth right then and there. She could have lied, made some excuse…but she didn't. It's obvious she loves you; she knew she made a big mistake. We both know your little thief is far from perfect," Starfire smiled and Raven nodded.

"And you did the right thing by listening and not yelling, screaming, making matters worse. Give her some time; give her some space to think things over while you do the same. If you feel you can't forgive her, then tell her. Otherwise, go make up."

Raven smiled. For someone that alien to this world, she certainly knew a good deal about human behavior. "Thanks for listening, Star, you're a good friend."

"You are most welcome, Raven," she pulled the smaller girl into a tight embrace. "Just promise me you won't kill her."

"I would never get that angry with Jinx."

"That's not who I meant."

"Ah…" Raven frowned again, looking at her feet. "Alright, I promise."

"Good. Now you should go get some sleep, I heard you were up all night in the computer lab…"

"Yeah, I probably should," Raven stood, cringing silently as blood rushed back to her legs.

* * *

"You want another?"

_Another?_ Jinx looked up, meeting gaze with the tattooed girl behind the bar. An empty glass rested before her with a few melting cubes of ice left in the bottom. She nodded silently and the girl turned to make her another drink.

Pink eyes drifted to the window, staring out into the night. Three days had dragged on painfully slow, neither dulled nor sped up by the dread and alcohol. She focused on her reflection, groaning at her disheveled hair and the bags beneath her eyes. _Fantastic…_

"Didn't this get you in trouble the other night?" A familiar male voice called from behind. Jinx sighed as Wick settled beside her, rocking back and forth on the rickety stool.

"You could say that."

"Thanks for getting me home safe, I was trashed," he nudged her with his shoulder.

"Yeah you were…if I wasn't in such a foul mood I would tell you some of the crazy things you were blabbering on and on about."

He scratched his head, then ran his fingers through his spiky green hair. "Are you alright?" When she didn't answer or even look at him, he grew concerned. "Did that chick do something?"

Jinx thanked the bartender and took a drink from her new glass. "Yes, but it's still my fault."

"I dunno, she was all over you. Unless I imagined that girl-girl flirting, I was a little drunk"

"It doesn't matter," Jinx muttered, resting her head on the bar. "I fucked up big time with Raven."

"Wait, wait, you slept with Selinda?" Wick raised a worried and equally interested brow.

"No. We kissed and fooled around while walking home. It got a little…heated. At that moment, yes, I wanted to. And that only makes me feel more like shit," she took another drink, cringing at the vodka burning the back of her throat.

Wick frowned, pulling the glass away from her. "This isn't helping anything."

Jinx didn't really care.

"Now, I take it you told Raven."

"I did."

"And?"

"She was disappointed and hurt. Told me she needed some time and left," Jinx frowned deeply, tracing unknown things on the table top.

"Well that's a great sign. She didn't yell or tell you to fuck off and die. Yeah, she's going to be upset, but come on. You were honest with her—that has to count for something."

"I hope so," she groaned, resting her head in her hands.

Wick smiled quietly. "You really love her, don't you?"

The feline nodded, brushing her pink hair back as she sat up. "Yes."

"Give her some time, she'll come around. You're a cool girl, far from perfect, but cool. She obvious loves you too or this wouldn't have bothered her at all," Wick patted her softly on the back.

* * *

Selinda took a long drag off her cigarette, exhaling slowly before flicking it off the roof and watching it tumble down to the streets until the little glowing ember was smothered by the darkness. She turned with a grin to three men clad in black ski masks.

"Let's do this."

With a snicker, they headed to the center of the roof, pulling out crow bars and picks while Selinda inspected her nails.

"While I'm young…" she snapped impatiently. In a few seconds the roof hatch was removed and the three infiltrated the building with silent precision. Selinda paused before the entry, looking over her shoulder. Her gut instincts were sending up red flags in all directions. She shouldn't be there; it's a bad night, bad call. But doubt didn't pay the bills or sate her ferocious appetite for all things pleasurable. Icy blues searched the surrounding stillness. She frowned, running a hand through wild red hair before slipping inside.

Violet eyes narrowed on the figure entering the jewelry store before shifting away in a blink.

"Jackpot!" one of the men called out triumphantly. He reached into a metal box, pulling out scores of rough cut diamonds, letting the jewels tumble between his fingers back into the pile.

The second man skipped over, almost giggling in greed. Selinda eyed the jewels briefly before growling.

"Stop screwing around. Bag 'em and move it. There are more rooms to cover." She folded her arms, prowling the perimeter of the room with a scowl set deep in her features.

They stared at her for a moment, muttering amongst themselves before shoving handfuls into black nylon bags. The goth slowly crept down the hallway of the storage area, peering into every dark corner for that feeling that stopped her earlier.

She felt a presence behind her, and snapped around, prepared to strike. Another man from the crew stood before her, brow raised.

"…All rooms have been cleared on this floor. Moving to the bottom floor on your call," the leader of the men droned out in a gravely voice, hoisting a large duffle bag filled with jewelry over his shoulder.

"Excellent. Fetch your boys and move…but be on your toes. I feel we're not alone," she peered down a dark passageway.

He leaned, looking down the hallway as well. When he saw nothing, he shook his head to himself. She was being unusually paranoid tonight. "Roger that," he nodded hesitantly, about faced and took off.

After the sound of the trio's footsteps faded away to silence, she turned her attention back to the hallway. Something was lurking, watching, haunting her; it made her skin crawl. Such a feat was hard to accomplish, and this sent a little worry coursing through her veins. After a few silent moments staring into darkness, she moved down to the next corridor, peering inside one of the cleared rooms.

Open cabinets, over-turned boxes; papers and broken glass scattered across the floor. A little light poured in through the windows, casting shadows across the room. A chair could be an armed assailant ducked down in the gloom; an innocent coat rack, the boogie monster leering at her lanky frame. Every now and then a creaking of old floor tiles beneath her feet groaned under her weight, putting her on edge, and she jerked her head around to check behind her.

Nothing was there.

But she didn't feel very alone.

"Border, come in," she whispered quietly into her two-way.

Only the eerie sound of static answered.

She tried again, this time a little more urgent. "Border, do you copy? Come in, Border."

Still nothing.

"Stop fucking around, this isn't funny," she growled. _Shit_. Reluctantly she shoved the device into her pocket and looked back around the room.

_Where are you_… She narrowed her eyes, crouching low, backing herself against the wall to hide in the dark.

A sudden laughter echoed inside her head; darkly female, dripping with distain. She froze, confused and panic-stricken, eyes darting across the room, searching for the source of the sound.

"Where are you?" she asked again, aloud, voice faltering in her fear.

'_Closer than you'll ever know'_


	7. Gotham Lullaby

**Human Behavior**

Alright people. This is a four thousand word monster. I want to hear some feedback ;)

**Chapter Seven: Gotham Lullaby**

'_Closer than you'll ever know.'_

Selinda froze, plastered against the wall of some dark storage room. That voice sounded so close, so personal. She swallowed hard, willing away the fear that was welling up inside her. As illogical as it may seem, she was almost positive the voice sounded like is _was_ inside her head; echoing whispers in the dark, calling back and forth seemingly vague comments. Her eyes fell to the floor; the gathering darkness creeping ever-closer looked as if it was seeking her out amongst the various items scattered across the room. Like the shadows themselves knew where she was, blind they may be; they could smell her cold-blooded fear. Thoughts whirled around in her mind; was she imagining this? Was she crazy?

'_Maybe you are, maybe you're not,'_ the voice answered.

"Who the fuck are you, what do you want?" she barked a panicked growl, desperately searching for the person, the thing that was murmuring inside her head. Fearing that movement would spur an attack, she had remained motionless in hopes of locating the threat. But as the sparse light dwindled and the darkness had her cornered, her flight senses kicked in. The Aussie took a chance, darting to the doorway and stepped into the dimly lit hallway; no matter how gloomy it may be, it was a reprieve from the skin-crawling closeness of the shade. She glanced up and down the hallway. Not a soul was to be seen. Perhaps she really was hearing things. Confused, she looked back into the room.

'_You don't know me but…I know alllllll about you, Selinda; derived from the Greek Selina, meaning 'moon'… Ssssssssselinda, such a dreadfully deceitful name, however fitting.'_

Selinda took off down the hallway as fast as she could. Her chest heaved painfully with each rushed intake of breath; beads of sweat dotted her forehead. She tore down another passage, shouldered open the stairway door and scrambled down the steps, nearly falling twice before reaching the bottom floor.

'_There's nowhere to run…pointless to hide…'_

"What do you want from me?" she yelled, trying to catch her breath.

'_It isn't that simple, Selinda.'_

Frustrated and horrified, she headed for the first thing that came to mind; the repair room where her team most certainly was. Her footsteps echoed down the long corridor. She neared the door, relieved to see it kicked open. However, once inside she found only black nylon bags filled with stolen gems. Blue eyes ran across the room.

"Border? Greene?" she waited for a reply, movement even. "Schecter? Where are you guys?"

No one was there. She ran her hands through her hair, staring up at the ceiling, thinking, trying to sort out what was happening. Her feet padded down the corridors once again. Ducking around through all the rooms, searching, while the voice hummed to it's self. She turned back, looking in the hallway, the bathroom, by the front door. Nowhere, no one.

"What did you do with them?" she bellowed.

'_Honestly, there's no reason to yell. I'm right here.'_

The goth growled angrily, slowing her pace as she neared the repair room once again. Perhaps a different tactic would work with this voice; she tried ignoring it.

'_Where are you running to? Perhaps to another bar to drown away your meaningless life…'_

Selinda grabbed the bags, straining to heave them over her shoulder as she moved out of the room. This mission may have gone to shit, but she sure as hell wasn't leaving without the loot. She grunted, resorting to dragging the three massive bags to the backdoor. Maybe it was luck that no alarms had sounded during the duration of the heist. Or maybe it was something else. She glanced up and around. _Why do I smell vodka?_

'_That's your drink of choice, isn't it? A nice screwdriver…what a name. Vodka, orange juice, and the confidence to take whatever you want…whoever you want.'_

How was this possible? Who the hell was this girl, how did she know her favorite drink? And what she was implying was startling, gut wrenching, and all too real. She started running towards her escape route, painfully hauling her dead-weighted cargo.

"Leave me alone," she growled, "get out of my head!"

'_I'm not leaving. Not until I get what I want. You should know all about that.'_

"I don't even know what the hell you want," she said, knowing the voice would hear even if she just thought about it. _I've got to get out of here, away from her…_ She was nearing the back of the building and she quickened her pace.

'_Stop running, little girl. You can't run from all you're problems. Sit down so we can talk.' _

"Fuck you," she snarled, turning the corner as the back docking doors came into view.

Suddenly Selinda dropped the bags, falling to her knees, gripping her head. Her face contorted in agony, mouth open and soundless as a piercing pain ravished throughout her. In a few seconds it was over, but she was left a quivering heap on the concrete floor.

'_We certainly need an attitude adjustment.'_

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, trying to clear away the pain induced tears that clouded her vision. She slowly sat up, one hand resting on her temple. A new, primal fear resonated throughout; this girl, whoever she was, could kill her. She spat to the side, licking her now bleeding lip.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, barely audible.

'_That's not important,'_ the voice snarled._ 'All I want is to clear up a few…murky areas in a certain tale I've heard.' _

The girl cringed at the words, so knowing and sharp. The voice sounded so hurt, so tormented, maybe even more so than Selinda felt herself. And that thought terrified her. She panted softly, trying to catch her breath, hoping some plan would cross her mind quickly enough to execute before the voice struck again. Instead, it began to speak in a chillingly calm and composed manner, the way a storyteller speaks to children.

'_Once upon a time there was a little girl and boy that lived in Australia. All the other little girls and boys picked on them for being different. They called them names, chased them home every day from school, throwing rocks and sticks. They were awfully mean to the poor little girl and boy, they didn't deserve such treatment. One day they just couldn't take it anymore, and used their special powers against the other children. This time, the mean children's parents chased the little girl and boy home.'_

As the voice spoke, an image, a moving scene of the story, _her life_, played before her very eyes. She was unable to look anywhere without seeing the all too vivid past. She stared, holding back tears as she saw the stones strike her flesh, the pain of each hit still burning her now. Her brother, Baran, trying to shield her from the rocks as they ran home to their rundown little trailer on the outskirts of town, fleeing the enraged parents of the children they attacked.

'_Worried for his children, their father took them to see a very special doctor who tired to help them understand their powers, how to control them, use them for good. But the little girl was too hurt to think of good. Despite everything she'd learned, she took her brother and ran away. They crawled into the cargo hold of a plane bound for America, no food or water for two days, nothing but darkness and the horrible roar of the engines. Under the cover of that darkness, the little girl cried her heart out for the very first time. When she could cry not another tear, she swore it would be her last. When that plane landed, and the two climbed out and ran off into a strange, new world; they weren't little anymore.'_

Selinda blinked away tears.

'_Driven by hatred and greed, the little girl grew up into a very angry young woman. She gave herself a new name; Shimmer. For that evil little sparkle in her eye, her gift of transmutating things from one state to another. She and her brother, who called himself Mammoth, joined a group of villains and wrecked havoc across the land. They were thwarted always, and Shimmer eventually left the group, following her own tainted path of robbery, theft, and vandalism.'_

As the image of her younger self slid across the pavement, bloodied and bruised after another beating from what ever 'good guy' it was at the time, Selinda finally spoke. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, almost pleading.

'_All will be revealed once the story is finished.'_

She didn't like this. Somehow, deep down, she knew how this horrible little tale was going to end; she just didn't know why.

* * *

Jinx sulked on a bench in the middle of the park; still no word from Raven. She was afraid to call her, too worried she'd somehow only make matters worse. The past three nights had been sleepless, evenings and mornings just blurred together into one long never-ending day. _The day_, as Jinx called it, some attempt at humor to draw her mind away from the guilt slowly eating away at the life of her. The bags under her eyes contrasted against the paleness of her skin in the yellow gloom of the streetlight above her wretched little bench. It was her bench now. She had been sitting there since sunrise, only taking a break to dull her senses with booze at the bar a few hours earlier. She was quite certain all those hours of her life spent on this very spot meant she gained the territory. Not that anyone would want the rickety, weather-worn seat in the dead of winter at hour unknown in this blessed _Day_.

She patted the pathetically warped wood, as if trying to somehow console it for all the hardships it had endured. All the fat people it must have strained to hold up, little soccer mom's with their kids, lovers carving initials into its planks, the sad old man feeding pigeons breadcrumbs out of a dirty brown paper bag; anything to take her mind off Raven.

Pink eyes looked up at the sound of footsteps crunching the dirt path, shocked to see a green-skinned teen heading over to her.

_Great…_ She inclined her head, acknowledging his presence before rubbing the bridge of her nose. _Not what I need, not now…go away, go away…_

Something soft and heavy hit her chest and she looked down to see a jacket. She shot him a confused look as he settled down beside her on the bench.

"It's freezing, what're you doing out here, Jinx?" he asked, not looking at her, but out across the darkness of the grass.

"Oh, just murdering time," she pulled the jacket over herself, welcoming the warmth it brought. After a moment, she recognized the scent, and frowned. _Raven's…_ "What are you doing out here?"

"Watching you."

"That's kinda creepy, Gar," Jinx stared out across the grass as well.

"Just making sure you don't do anything else stupid," he shifted to a more comfortable position, a sour scowl set deep on his face.

Jinx sighed, resting her head in her arms. "Look, I made a mistake, I know. I'm a piece of shit and you want me to stay away from Raven and—"

"I never said that."

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting for the first time during their conversation.

"I've never seen Raven as happy as I have when she's been with you. She's like a totally different person, like she found what she was missing. Something her friends, something I, couldn't give her," Gar smiled a little, despite looking like he didn't want to. "We want her to be happy. It's a little unfortunate she picked a wild girl like you, a thief, once our enemy…but I guess you can say you've grown on us."

"Uhm…really? I, well, I mean you're not pissed at me?" Jinx raised one brow, fully expecting the bitching-out session she knew she had coming.

Beast Boy shrugged a bit. "You didn't sleep with anyone, you may have gotten into a situation you should have known better to avoid, but you're not perfect. And honesty saved you from a very wrathful girl…look, you've got an ass-load of groveling to do. I suggest you go home, sleep, eat, and take a shower, you look awful," he punched her playfully in the shoulder.

Jinx ran her fingers through her stringy hair, shooting him a quick glare before cracking the first smile in three days. "Yeah, you're right…thanks, Gar." She gave him a hug before hopping to her feet.

"Stay out of trouble," he called, leaping into the air and flying off as a larger bird of prey.

Jinx brought the jacket to her nose once again, inhaling the sweet scent before hugging it to her chest. _Please, please forgive me…I'm lost without you._ She slipped on the coat, zipping it all the way up and headed home.

* * *

Selinda brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around and huddling on the cold floor. 

'_Stay with me, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet,'_ the voice mocked.

She sat on the floor, thinking back to everyone she knew, trying to decide who she pissed off recently, who was capable of such mind control. But a constant pressure on her thoughts kept the name, the person just on the tip of her tongue. Before she could try and fight off the hold on her mind, the voice resumed her storytelling.

'_Recently, Selinda made her way from the gloom of Gotham City, clear across the country to the City of Jump. She found out where an old friend lived and decided to pay her a little visit…this is where you get to participate in the story, Selinda. So? What happens next? Hmm?'_

Blue eyes blinked, finding the vision of her past gone, almost instantly locking on the back doors. Before her brain processed the thought, the voice called out.

'_Don't even think about it,'_ she said lightly, as if almost tempting her to try.

Selinda looked away, running a hand through her hair. She was furious how out of control the situation had become, how quickly she was beaten down with words, succumbing to the methodically progressing voice. It was driving her absolutely mad.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to play your game," she buried her face in her knees.

'_I wasn't asking.'_

"You're in my fucking head, I think you know what happens next," she shouted at the ceiling.

'_Again with the yelling…if you won't finish the story, I'll just have to look myself…'_

The defiant scowl she sent spoke volumes for her feelings on the matter.

'_Is that a no? Well then, I hope you've enjoyed your sane and sober self up until now because, well, people tend to…change…once I look so deep inside their head.'_

"I don't care anymore; I was doomed from the start," she muttered.

'_Glad we can agree on something. Ready?'_

Instantly, Selinda's world went black; an unfathomable coldness swallowed her up, chilling her straight to the very bone. The dizziness, nausea that followed was almost too much for her to bear. Only pure stubbornness kept her lucid despite the seething control over her senses.

Then she heard a voice. _Her_ voice. Laughing, teasing; toying with someone. Slowly, a light brightened her world and she was looking through a third person perspective of Jinx's flat; the two of the talking.

'_Well, it looks as if you really did just let yourself in.'_ Past Selinda plopped down on the couch, propping her feet up on the crate. _'And just making yourself at home…'_

Selinda watched with slight horror and amazement at herself. How she prowled across Jinx's home, berating her for information she really had no business knowing. It was shocking to see herself lurking right behind Jinx while she was on the phone, the almost sinister expression on her face.

'_My, my, look how your whole demeanor changed once you figured out Jinx had a girlfriend. Funny that as quickly as you learned that fact, you forgot it,'_ the voice said flatly.

The voice grew quiet, however, as the two of them watched Past Selinda back Past Jinx into the corner, looming so close, ogling her. Then she backed off and suggested dinner.

_'Hm.'_

At the bar; laughing, lots and lots of laughing. And lots and lots of alcohol. They watched as Jinx downed three drinks, Wick drowned himself in beer, and Selinda sipped her screwdrivers with the world's best shit-eating grin on her face.

_'There, right there at that moment when you were looking at Jinx…what were you thinking? She's pretty cute, isn't she? That wonderful smile, her big, brilliant laugh…her eyes, her lips, her breasts… What else were you thinking, Selinda?'_

Selinda grimaced, slowly figuring out just who she was dealing with…whoever she was, Jinx was _hers_. She coveted something she never should have touched.

'_You were thinking:_ "God, look at her…she's so sexy and alluring. I want to find out just how **_good_** she really is…" _…Hm. Interesting way to put it. I like the way you emphasized the word 'good.' Leaving so many meanings, so many ways to take it…'_

That was the exact thought she had; she shook her head, trying to rid herself of that _voice_. She felt so violated, so vulnerable, she just wanted out. To go anywhere; anywhere but here.

And then it happened. They watched as Selinda pulled out a small mint from her pocket, rubbing it between her fingertips before casually dropping it into the remaining drink left in Past Jinx' glass while she wasn't looking.

'_You changed a tick-tack into Flunitrazepam. My god. That is a special power after all, isn't it?'_ The voice quipped with enough venom to cut down the devil himself.

They both watched as another order of drinks came, Jinx downed the tainted beverage. And then watched as Selinda leaned in and kissed the girl on the lips.

Selinda could feel the anger pouring from the voice's silence. Her chest tightened, it was difficult to breathe, like someone was crushing her abdomen. And she didn't doubt that someone wasn't.

They watched as the Past girls got Wick into the cab, and they started walking back towards Jinx' home. Halfway there, however, things took a different turn. Suddenly, Selinda had Jinx pinned against the way, kissing her deeply. The girl struggled a bit, trying to break free, but the bite she received on the neck ended any other attempt. They kissed and moaned, rubbing against one another unabashedly in some dark alley.

All the while Selinda found it more and more difficult to get enough oxygen in each gasping breath she strained to take. The voice didn't like what she was seeing, she decided.

And as suddenly as the heated meeting started, they stopped. The Past girls continued walking.

'_Your gift, however clever it may be, only lasts a little while, correct? Seeing as you gave a meta-human a roofie, and a roofie that would only last around fifteen minutes to begin with, you couldn't risk waiting until you got her home, could you?'_

The voice knew the girl wouldn't answer. She was having enough trouble breathing.

'_Ah, but look. As you were heading back, Jinx noticed how odd she was feeling…looks like your time's up.'_

Just as she was sure she was going to pass out, the iron grip let up and Selinda filled her burning lugs with a full, deep breath.

'_Lastly, the fight outside the door...She figured it all out...how could you? Look at the betrayal on that's girl's face, Selinda. Look at it! Was it worth it?'_ the voice yelled, raising her voice for the very first time.

Selinda was in tears, trembling. She felt that pressure creeping around her once again. The glacial air stung her eyes, burned her skin. One shocking wave of pain, panic, and utter terror surged throughout her until everything went black once again.

She wasn't sure how long she was out, but when she felt the stone floor against her cheek, she strained to open her eyes. Back in the hallway, with the back door a mere fifty feet from her supine frame. _What just happened?_ Groaning, she sat up, numbly grabbing the bags of gems and stumbling towards her escape. _Come on, move, goddamnit, move legs! Before she comes back!_

'_Who said I went anywhere?'_

Selinda screamed, dropping the bags and began running as fast as she could. As her fingers touched the cool cinderblock walls, they mutated into water, an entire door-sized section melted away. And Selinda fell out into the night.

She laughed triumphantly face down in the asphalt; an insane, disturbing laugh that made your skin crawl. After the laughter died down a bit, she scrambled to her feet once again. As she looked up, however, she discovered she was surrounded by police cars. Thirty pistols trained on her, thirty eyes witnessing her impending breakdown.

"This is great," she smiled. "Fantastic, you guys can help me! Please, there's this crazy person in my head—she won't leave me alone, for the love of god, do something!" She yelled, waving her arms wildly around in the air.

Cautiously, two officers inched closer, pistols still dividing them from the girl. She approached them, arms extended forward, as if gesturing for them to take her hand.

"Freeze, don't come any closer," one snapped.

"Please, please help me, she's trying to kill me," The Aussie pleaded, dropping to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

An instant later, the two offices had her pinned to the ground, securing her arms behind her back with cuffs, padding her down for any weapons. She kicked and screamed, crying out loud.

"Stop it! You're supposed to help me! Please, she's trying to kill me!"

"It's alright, calm down, Miss. You're safe now, no one will hurt you," One of the officers cooed, trying to get her to stop bellowing and waking the rest of the street.

They led her past one of the squad cars, and she glanced inside, finding two of her team members in the backseat. They stared out at her gloomily, concerned something awful had happened to her while they were busted and hauled outside. She looked into the next car, finding the remaining man and a similar expression. Somewhat relieved yet bothered, she quieted down, allowing the Police to escort her to another squad car.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and someone's head came up from behind, their lips brushing against her ear as they spoke.

"Don't _ever_ touch my girlfriend again."

Blue eyes shot wide open at recognition of the voice, and she twisted her head around, trying to see who this girl was as she was shoved into he backseat of the car. Once the door slammed shut, however, blue and violet eyes locked for the first time.

Raven smiled and waved as the engine roared to life, seeing Selinda mouth the name 'Raven' as the car drove off, sirens screaming.

"Thanks for the tip, this one's a freaking nut," The Lieutenant commented, writing something down in his notepad.

"It was my pleasure, really," She bowed slightly, shaking his hand. "Just make sure she gets to a facility that can hold her, or we'll be seeing a lot more of _Shimmer_."

After she saw the rest of the officers off, Raven sighed heavily. That much mental work drained her, and her powers were pretty much spent. Opting to walk home instead of fly, she shoved her hands in her pockets and meandered down the sidewalk. _Ah. Closure_.

As she walked, the sky slowly grew lighter as morning began to show its bright and shining face. A good ten miles separated Raven from her warm bed in Titan's Tower. She paused at the corner of the street, looking to the north, then to the tower that looked like a children's toy way off in the west. _I think she's suffered enough…_ With a little smirk, the empath headed north.


	8. Play Nice

**Human Behavior**

…alright, I tried. Be grateful, for I have never written anything like this before.

**Chapter Eight: Play Nice**

Raven hummed to herself quietly as she walked down the sidewalk. She felt strangely at peace, at a level of calmness she rarely reached without someone else laying beside her.Revenge and retribution were equally as satisfying, apparently. And now that the guilty party had been dealt with, it was time to…_discuss_ with Jinx. Raven narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular. _I hope she's awake…

* * *

_

Her breathing slowed to an even rhythm, soothing the body with its own monotonous sound. The cool, soft pillow cradling her head smelled of fresh linen. Her skin; clean, smooth, refreshed, and unrestricted by clothing graciously rested on the airy comfort of her bed. Sleep would come soon; Jinx breathed a small sigh of relief as her eyelids fluttered shut and she felt herself start to drift away.

There was a quiet knock at the door.

One eye opened insanely wide. "Oh my god, you have to be kidding me," she groaned, burying her face in the pillow. "Go away…"

"Jinx?" came the muffled, familiar voice through the door.

She sat straight up in bed, staring at the door in disbelief. Were her ears deceiving her? She glanced at the clock on the wall; the only person she knew that would be up at five after five in the morning was Raven. But maybe that was just hope talking. She dragged herself out of bed, bringing the sheet with her, too tired to pull on any form of clothing at the moment. After wrapping the dark cotton around herself, she shuffled over to the door. The feline rubbed what little sleep she had gotten from her eyes before peering through the peep hole. Raven tapped her foot, looking at the door. _Holy shit! Damn, it is her—she comes over now???_

Suddenly wide awake, Jinx cast a nervous glance across her home. To say it was a mess would be an understatement. While she may have been awake the past three days, she didn't feel very inclined to clean or put away clothes…or clean. Gesturing to no one, biting her lip, she looked back through just to be sure she wasn't dreaming all of this. Raven glowered at the door now, raising her fist and knocking hard.

"Jinx?" Raven leaned in close, listening. She could almost feel the other girl's presence through the steel. The sound of the locks turning rung out, and after the third click, the door opened silently on its hinges.

A very sheepish looking pink-haired girl greeted her, clothed in only a dark gray bed sheet; her eyes tired, but alert, hair down and still damp from her shower. She looked absolutely adorable. _Perhaps a little too adorable…_ Raven felt her eyes drifting down over the soft curves of her body before snapping out of her little trance, locking eyes with Jinx.

"Uhm…what are you doing here?" Jinx mentally slapped herself as the words poured from her mouth. _You idiot, what does it matter? She's freaking here!_

Raven snorted, shaking her head with a small smile. "Hi Jinx….May I come in?" She asked, almost waving her hand in front of the pale pink eyes that were just staring out at her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I've, yeah. Please," she opened the door, gesturing for her to come inside.

"Articulate as ever, I see," Raven walked in, taking a look around as she pulled off her jacket and removed her shoes. A few articles of clothing were scattered about the floor, empty cans cluttered the table; the kitchen sink was full of empty glasses and dirty dishes.

"Sorry about the mess. I've kinda been…not my usual self," Jinx scratched the back of her head, looking down and remembering she was practically naked. She headed over to her closet door, pulling out a shirt and bottoms as she continued to the bathroom.

Raven watched her in slight amusement as she shuffled away, dragging half the sheet behind her. "Jinx, come here."

The feline froze with her hand on the bathroom door, looking back over her shoulder at the girl across the room. Slowly she turned, walking up to the shorter girl with a cautious look in her eyes. Raven's expression was unreadable, and Jinx wasn't sure if the empath was angry or content, whether she was about to be slapped or embraced.

She almost flinched as Raven reached out, brushing a strand of pink hair off her cheek before smiling a little.

"You should wear your hair up more often, it suits you well."

Jinx blinked, mildly confused as to her intent. "…I thought you liked it down."

"You look nice with it down, but you don't look like the cocky, arrogant Jinx that stole something from me," Raven looked away a little, shyly avoiding eye contact.

_Aww…_"Well, there's no capable person around to fill such shoes aside from myself so…" She smiled when Raven smirked back at her.

They stood there awkwardly in silence, just staring; at one another, the floor, the wall. Raven had made the effort to stop by, and Jinx was taking that as a good sign. _At least I hope…_ "I'm sorry, Raven. I know that probably means little to you, but I just want you to know." she finally said.

It was quite obvious the girl was sorry. Who wouldn't be? Raven was fantastic, plain and simple. The empath was silent for a little while longer, watching the pathetically hopeful girl out of the corner of her eye. _Oh, just tell her. You know you've already forgiven her. Tell her…_ "Are you ever going to ditch me again?" She narrowed her eyes and poked Jinx hard in the center of her chest with her index finger.

_Uhm, oww_… "Only if I'm dead," Jinx rubbed the spot with her free hand, adjusting her makeshift outfit with the other.

"If you do, and you're not dead…" Raven trailed off, trying to keep her eyes off of the tempting body peeking out from behind the thin material with every minute, subtle movement. "…something."

"Well, that was a disaster…" Jinx cracked a small, nervous smile.

Raven glared playfully, grabbing the feline's free arm by the wrist, pulling her around and pinning her firmly to the door in one fluid motion. "You're not off the hook yet, smart ass."

Jinx took a sharp intake of breath, taken completely off guard, squirming slightly against the lean body pressing into her. Raven loomed centimeters away from slightly parted lips, smirking as the thief stared back at her with begging eyes. All the muscles in Jinx' abdomen tightened. She wanted _so badly _to kiss her, but couldn't make the first move; pinned to the wall or not, she wasn't completely sure Raven had forgiven her.

"How long has it been since you last slept?" Raven murmured, her lips barely brushing against the other girl's.

_Kiss me. Kiss me. Damnit, please, kiss me… _"Why so curious?" She managed to say with enough composure to hide the fact that she was about to scream.

Raven smiled; one of those wicked little smirks that only appear when you already know the answer to whatever question you've asked. She saw right through her bluff; she pulled back a little, noticing the slight quiver of the sorceress' bottom lip before locking eyes again. "Well, I wouldn't want you fainting on me," fingertips teased skin through fabric.

Jinx almost fainted at the thought of missing what Raven was alluding to. A primal, Cheshire cat grin appeared. "Then I'll ask you the same question; how long has it been since you last slept?"

Raven chuckled to herself. "Just as long as you," she closed the distance in a heartbeat, kissing her deeply.

It only took Jinx a moment to react; she returned the gesture hungrily, having dearly missed the subtle, intoxicating taste that made the blood pound in her ears. She wrapped her arms around the Titan's neck and waist, gradually pushing forward, moving herself off the door and preparing to twist the girl around. Raven allowed it for a moment before she suddenly broke away from the kiss, pushing Jinx back to the wall with wrists pinned above her head. She growled low and long in her ear.

"Not this time, thief. You're _mine_."

Jinx couldn't conjure up any words to reply to that statement; a feral something stirred deep inside her. She struggled, finding Raven's grip to be firm and unmoving for restraining both her arms with only one hand. The other was currently occupied with tracing down the opening in the sheet that was only held in place by the pressure of Raven's body against the feline.

"It always amazes me," her eyes fixated on her own fingers caressing across collar bone, "how soft your skin is. I've missed being able to touch it," violet eyes looked up. "I've missed you."

Jinx felt her lips curl up in their corners, delighted to hear those words come from her girlfriend. She leaned forward as far as she could, "And I've missed you, Raven."

"Have you?" she smirked, lingering once again just out of kissing reach.

"Desperately," Jinx whispered, eyes downcast.

"Good. I wouldn't want you running off with someone else." The tinge of jealousy perceivable in her voice brought both a frown and smile to Jinx' face. Raven noticed, gently cupping her chin between her thumb and forefinger, "I kind of like you," she leaned in, kissing Jinx lightly on the lips.

"Kind of?" she cast a side-ways glance.

Raven scowled playfully, letting go and taking a few steps backwards, watching the gray sheet slide off her body to a heap on the floor. "Oh, dear. You appear to be naked. How did this happen?"

Jinx laughed, stooping down to retrieve her mild form of clothing, wrapping it around herself more tightly this time as she stood. With a sly grin, she took a step closer to the empath, and then another until she was just within arms reach. "I happen to know your secret, Raven."

"Oh? And what might that be?" She looked on with slight interest on the topic; at least as much interest you could divert away from the incredibly attractive, barley clothed girl in front of you.

"I know who you loo-oove," she grinned in a middle-school mocking tone.

"Pff, no way."

With a grin, she darted to her window, flinging it open and sticking her head out into the crisp morning air. Then she began to yell. "HEY, JUMP CITY! RAVEN LIKES A GIR—"

—Was all she managed to get out before she was yanked back inside and shoved to the floor, finding Raven straddling her hips with one hand silencing her snickering mouth. Jinx giggled behind the hand, snorting through her nose.

"You're an evil, evil girl," Raven shook her head, removing her hand.

Jinx smiled up at her "We both know you like it, otherwise you wouldn't put up with me."

"Oh, shut up…"

"Ha! You're the biggest softy in the world."

"That only applies with you," she leaned in, her emotionless facade flashing, "to the rest of the world I'm a soul-less, ice queen; an unyielding vigilante incapable of feeling. I melt in the sunlight and despise the thought of puppies and the laughter of children."

"Oh, right. Your secret's safe with me. Now come here," she grabbed the back of her neck, bringing Raven close enough to steal her breath away with a kiss.

The empath whimpered quietly, feeling herself falling deeper and deeper into the twisted wonderland of the feline's world. Jinx felt so natural, so raw and real. Each kiss was never quite the same, though equally breathtaking; time itself stood still, assaulting the senses with one tranquil, blissful thought. Jinx pushed Raven back, looking up into her eyes with a smile.

"Now, about your clothes…" she eyed the Titan's pants and shirt through narrowed eyes.

Raven looked down at herself, raising a brow. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Aside from the fact that you're still wearing them? Nothing. You look cute."

"You're just as bad as I am," Raven commented dryly, the ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Maybe even a little worse," Jinx nodded her head before flipping the unsuspecting girl over, wrestling her down to the floor with a triumphant grin.

"Cheat," Raven hissed, writhing underneath the girl as she felt fingertips on her sides.

"You don't play nice either," Jinx smirked. She caught violet eyes straying down over her slipping sheet and growled, getting her attention.

"Ah, ah, ah…" she scolded, slowly tracing down the front of Raven's shirt. "You've got some catching up to do first." The feline leaned down, capturing the supine girl in another kiss, slowly pulling her up to a sitting position. She slipped her hands beneath Raven's tight black shirt, dragging her fingers lightly up the muscular back, shivering as she felt lips, teeth, and tongue teasing her own shoulder. With a grin she pulled the shirt over the Titan's head before she was shoved backwards, finding herself staring up at Raven in her simple black bra.

From this angle, Jinx was convinced her breasts were only staying in that bra by some sort of spell. Fingers reached out, caressing across the newly exposed skin as they worked their way around her back. Raven slipped her own hand beneath Jinx' attire, teasing her way across the girl's sensitive stomach, delighted to see her squirm at her very touch. Her other hand lightly running down the feline's thigh, back behind her knee, slowly trailing back up.

The thief whimpered, desperately trying to continue her mission of relieving Raven of her clothing while the girl attacked her weak spots mercilessly. Her breath caught as she felt Raven's talented fingertips barely brush against her cloth covered clit. Her own fingers faltered at their task, quickly becoming frustrated with the clasp keeping the girl's endowments restrained. Both grew more desperate and heated, yearning for each others touch; Jinx writhed against Raven, begging for more contact.

The empath smirked, leaving a trail of kisses from collar bone to ear, where she took her time nibbling and licking her way around before exhaling across the now moist skin. "You look simply divine," she murmured.

The situation was quickly getting gout of hand for the feline, with facial expressions dipping from smile, to plea, to biting her lip in a second's time. She launched upward, claiming the dark bird's mouth in kiss, rolling to the side and regaining the top position a moment later; in the process, casting aside the wretched bra with a triumphant grin.

Then she realized Raven also bore the same expression as she shoved aside the gray bed sheet with more then enough enthusiasm. Jinx smirked, running her fingers across the empath's chest while the girl caressed the thief's back, gradually working lower and lower.

Raven watched anxiously, biting her lip as Jinx moved lower. She paused over her belt, purposely fumbling with unlatching the leather at an agonizingly slow pace, dragging the tip of her tongue between her parted lips as she watched the Titan's chest rise and fall at a gradually more rapid pace. The empath trembled, whined, and glared half-heartedly up at mischievous pink eyes.

"You're awful."

Jinx finally undid the belt, abandoning it for the moment while she nipped and kissed her way up Raven's neck, earning a few hushed moans from the girl. She lingered just above her ear, whispering through a smug little grin.

"That's not what you say later…" in one swift motion the belt slipped out of the loops of her dark slacks with an audible snap, joining the other discarded garments a few feet away. Jinx wasted little time in unzipping and removing said slacks and undergarments, leaving her lover lying naked on the floor beneath her. Jinx whimpered softly, staring across wonderfully smooth flesh stretched out in the soft morning light that trickled through the window.

The kiss that followed held all their anguish, need, and love; the primal demons that had been smoldering, hidden within their depths. An intensity radiating from head to toe and everywhere in between.

* * *

They lay entwined, panting breathlessly on the cool floor. Their skin was hot and slicked with sweat; both utterly comfortable where they rested in each other's arms. As Raven felt herself start to drift off to sleep, she heard whispered words in the stillness. 

"I love you, Raven," Jinx held her tight and heaved a sigh.

A smile graced her lips, and the empath kissed the girl on her forehead tenderly. "And I adore you, Jinx."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she smiled.

Raven nuzzled her neck, giving her a playful little bite. "You're just with me for the sex."

"Well it is pretty good…" Jinx stared off thoughtfully, nodding her head; she giggled when Raven snorted.

"You mean fantastic. The sex is fantastic—don't insult me," she squeezed the girl tightly.

"Yeah, we're pretty fucking fantastic."

* * *

Closing notes: review! 

And if anyone is interested, I've posted a little one-shot thing involving Raven and Jinx, entierly unrelated to this story and VH. I will not continue it, (see earlier in closing note) but it's there for your enjoyment none the less.

Thanks, as always, for reading.

Khaleda


End file.
